


Heart on your Cheek

by colerfuldarkness9_9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Confessions, Getting Together, Iwa-chan takes it a little too far, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Terushima trying hard to flirt with Oikawa and failing, They're a little protective of Oikawa, they're in their second year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9
Summary: Terushima sets his eyes on Oikawa, Makki and Matsu are tolerant, Iwa-chan not so much.  Oikawa just wants to be left alone.  (They love Oikawa, I swear)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, One sided Terushima Yuuji/ Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 39
Kudos: 470





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted more of the Aobajousai friendship. (Also Oikawa always makes me think of Marina and the Diamonds)  
> I tried to make Terushima's pushiness not so creepy but remember kids: NO means NO.  
> Kudos and comments appreciated! Also go ahead and check out my other works, enjoy!

The first time they met was their second year. Oikawa was already set as the primary setter for Aobajoshsai, their captain was the ace and Iwaizumi was the other main wing spiker. So far their team had been doing extremely well keeping up with their reputation as a powerhouse. Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough in Oikawa’s eyes if they couldn’t at least beat Ushijima.

But for the moment that opportunity was a ways away. First Aoba had to beat the team in front of them at the Inter High Prelims. Several teams filled the courts to watch, some of Oikawa’s newly formed fangirls were up in the stands. The air was filled with the constant sound of sneakers squeaking, shouts for a toss, and the smack of the ball hitting the court filled the air. 

They were warming up when Makki happened to glance up at the bleachers. A group of four boys in gold track suits were staring at them rather intently. Especially the one in the middle with the shaved sides. He tried to shrug it off; maybe they were waiting to see if Aoba would end up being their opponents.

They played their set and won. As they stood near the bench, he took a long sip from his water and accepted the towel Matsu handed him.

“Hey,” Matsu nodded up. “Is it me or have they been staring?”

Makki followed his gaze. It landed on the four boys from earlier. “Oh. Yeah I saw them when we were warming up. I figured they just wanted to see who would win.”

“Yeah but there’s a difference between watching a game and staring at a team.” Matsu shook his head. “Weird.”

“What’s weird?” Oikawa had walked over and caught the last word they had said. Even though he was beginning to sweat his face wasn’t flushed and his hair still held an immaculate swoop to it.

Overall Makki found it unfair. He shrugged and nodded his head up. “Nothing, they just seem to be watching intently.”

“Oh, I mean I am the head star being the setter.” Oikawa smiled boyishly with a hand pressed on his cheek. He ignored Matsu’s eye roll. “I wouldn’t b-“ he blinked then brought his hand down as his face dropped back to a normal look.

“Hmm?” Matsu and Makki asked in unison. They glanced at Oikawa then back up and stiffened. The boy in the middle, with the shaved sides and shock of light-colored hair was staring right at them, a smile sliding across his face.

“Johzenji. We played them last year.” Oikawa put a hand on his hip as he frowned slightly. “And we passed by them later in the day. One of them called out and said good game.”

“Really?” Makki tried to rack his memory but could barely recall the gold clad team, let alone pick a single one out.

“What did you say?” Matsu’s tone conveyed he already had an idea of the answer.

And sure, enough Oikawa threw an arm over their shoulders with a grin. “I told him of course we did and to expect nothing less of my team.”

“You’re team?! What do you think you are, a captain?” Makki snorted as he pushed him away.

“Oi, don’t spread your idiocy Oikawa. We have to get back on the court.” Iwaizumi growled as he marched up behind Oikawa.

“I’m doing no such thing!” Oikawa cried out as he turned to his childhood friend. “Iwa-chan if you keep acting rude to me people might actually believe it.”

“Shut up Shittykawa.” He grabbed his jersey and began hauling him back over.

“Those two.” Matsu sighed as he followed.

Makki nodded but he was looking up again. The middle boy’s gaze was slowly turning towards the court.

They won the game. Oikawa was very pleased showering compliments to all his teammates, even Iwaizumi was in a tolerating mood for it. The team wanted to stay for the next game to watch so they found seat in the bleachers after cooling down and having a small talk. Oikawa went into the men’s restroom and as he was walking back saw Makki at the vending machines.

“Do they have gummy rings?” the taller boy asked as he threw himself over Maki’s shoulders, hair tickling the side of his face. 

Makki lurched forward slightly but said nothing against the physical contact, used to the antics. “No but they have those peach energy bars you guys like.”

“Oh, I’ll take two please.”

“Whatever, you can buy it with your own money.” Makki punched in the number for his own snack and shrugged off the taller boy.

“Maaaakki I don’t have change on me!” Oikawa cried out as he crossed his arms.

Usually, Makki would make a snide remark, that most likely would have resulted into another pout from Oikawa. But the exchange would end with Makki buying him the snacks because sometimes Makki was a softy for the taller boy, and an idiot. That and he knew Oikawa asked for two because one was for Iwaizumi.

But they didn’t have the chance to continue with their usual banter because another voice cut in. “Here you go cutie.” 

Standing in front of the vending machine next to them the person that had spoken punched in the numbers and there was two small _plops_. 

Makki and Oikawa both blinked in surprised and turned around. Standing in a dark gold track suit was a boy about Makki’s height. He had an undercut and the plume of hair messily pushed back was just shy of blond. As he tilted his head to the side with a smirk, light glancing of the piercing on his ear, Makki realized he was one of the boys that had been watching their game earlier. Sure enough behind him two other boys in the same color track suit, one leaning on the wall, the other smiling with his hands in his track pockets.

Oikawa seemed to have realized the same thing because he then shifted back on one foot, eyes widening as though in curiosity and mouth just slightly tilted with a disarming charm. But Maki knew better, that was his thinking face. 

The undercut haired boy leaned one arm on the vending machine and with the other held out two bars. “For you.”

“Do you make it a habit of getting snacks for strangers?” Oikawa raised a brow, making no move to grab them. His face still held a faux innocence. 

“Only for the pretty ones.” He gave a shameless wink.

“Oh Makki, you have a secret admirer?!” Oikawa played oblivious as he shook his friend’s shoulder. Makki only rolled his eyes and silently prayed Matsu or Iwaizumi would show up. They were much more intimidating. 

Usually during a situation like this Makki would just let Oikawa do the talking and make his eventual exit. He always let him handle the plays. Either way, after a mix up like this the flirtatious person would usually get too shy or embarrassed to explain themselves and leave. However, Makki was very sure this was not a usual person.

Because unabashed the other boy took a step forward. “Oh no.” His motion forced Makki to take a step back automatically and now he was standing straight in front of Oikawa. “These are for you.” He grinned, almond colored eyes never leaving the setter.

“Ah, well no thank you.” Oikawa gave a small wave and moved a half step to the side.

“Why not? Do you want a different flavor?” He followed the step, still holding an easy smile.

Now Oikawa’s expression dropped to a cool appraisal, head tilting back. “I didn’t ask you for it. I’m not in the habit in accepting gifts from strangers.”

 _Only from squealing fang girls,_ Makki mentally sighed. Since Oikawa had dropped his expression to one that he wore during moments of annoyance Makki knew this would only get worse, and possibly longer. He was also getting a little irked by the other boy’s pushy behavior.

“Oh, we don’t have to be strangers. I’m Terushima Yuji!” He grinned putting a hand on his hip. “And your Oikawa from Aoba, you’re a setter. See, we’re not strangers.”

“That hardly constitutes a greeting or knowing each other.” Oikawa said frankly, head tilted back, eyebrow raised.

“Oh, so you do want to get to know me better? We can meet after.” Terushima smiled as though he would be doing him a favor. Then he leaned slightly closer, eyes hooded. “Let’s get victory lunch.”

Oikawa’s eyebrow twitched, eyes hardening. “That’s not what I said.”

Terushima only chuckled, impossibly confident. “I liked watching you play; your team seems fun.” He fixed Oikawa with a smirk and drawled. “You seem fun. Can I have your number? Then we can see what fun we can have outside of here.”

Oikawa looked at him in disbelief, eyes tight, but he kept his voice steady. “Our whole team practices hard to make it look effortless. It’s a group game. Are you inviting the whole team?”

Makki was surprised how brusque Oikawa was and how he was trying to direct the comments away from himself. It attested to how uncomfortable or unhappy with the conversation Oikawa was, after all this guy was very obviously trying to hit on Oikawa and not taking the subtle ‘no’. Plus, they were being crowded by the other two members, as if that that would affect them. 

Makki stood tall with Oikawa, both of their faces were matching unimpressed looks to the other three boys. When another boy tried to take a step closer Makki didn’t move and glowered at him. This was becoming more and more exasperating.

Makki gave a last glance around in a vain hope of seeing Matsu and Iwaizumi. That would be more helpful, Matsu was taller and people always found that daunting. And Matsu wasn’t above using his height to look more frightening than he was. Iwaizumi may be shorter but he was gruffer and the scowl on his face could easily make anyone think twice. 

Makki figured it was up to him since Oikawa would keep disputing with the other boy, probably even going so far as to childishly pull on his eye and stick out his tongue. Oikawa was too stubborn to stand down or walk away. Makki had no such qualms.

“Oi,” Makki squinted over their shoulders, even going as far as to put a hand over his eyes to peer from under. “is that your coach waving for you?”

Sure enough the three boys stiffened and immediately turned around. Makki grabbed Oikawa by the shoulder and yanked him forward in front of him. 

“Also, the answers obviously no. He’s not interested. Byeee.” Maki called over his shoulder as he pushed Oikawa along through the crowd. He heard brief stutters of confusion behind them but they soon melted into the general chatter of the stadium. Makki didn’t pause till they made it to the stair way their team had gone up earlier. “Whoa, that worked better than I though-oof.”

Oikawa had wrapped his arms over Makki’s shoulders and wailed. “Makki you’re my knight in shining armor! Thank you!”

“Don’t mind.” He sighed as he patted his friend’s arm. “Man, why do you attract weird guys?”

“I don’t know.” He sighed and straightened. His mouth was still pouted into a frown. “But he really couldn’t understand I wasn’t interested?” he shook his body. “Ugh, I felt all weird.”

“Maybe he’s just honestly that oblivious?” Maki shrugged and began making his way up the stairs. “Or dumb?”

“I wasn’t even being flirty.” Oikawa glanced at him. “And I only talked to him that one other time. Do you think, did I-“

“Nah, nope.” Makki was already shaking his head having seen the shadow of doubt over his friend’s face. Just because Oikawa liked to wear his heart on his cheek people made him out to be far too shallow and a player. Makki gave him a reassuring smile. “Relax, you didn’t lead anyone on. Some guys are just tools or too dense.”

Oikawa perked up with a more genuine smile. Continuing up the stairs he waved one hand back and forth as though clearing the air. “Well either way he’s gone now and we don’t have to think about him.”

Once they got up to the bleachers they found the rest of their team. Makki and Oikawa sat in the seats behind Matsu and Iwaizumi.

“Oi what took you two so long?” Iwaizumi had one arm along the back of the empty seat next to him.

“Iwa-chan it wasn’t even that long. The teams haven’t even started warming up yet.” Oikawa waved his hand.

Makki shrugged. “We got held up.”

As they waited the second years chattered amongst themselves, Oikawa busied himself on his phone. Once he heard the whistle for the match to start, he looked up in interest. He was curious to see how the other teams were doing. As his eyes roamed over the court, he made a “tch” sound, voice low in annoyance and eyes narrowed. “You got to be kidding me?”

The other’s paused and glanced at him. Then they turned back down to a team in dark blue and white, the other in gold and white.

“Eh, really.” Makki sighed, raising a brow.

Oikawa slouched in his chair, arms crossed.

“What’s with him?” Matsu asked.

“Eh, well number 11 down there.” Makki nodded his head to the gold team. “That was the hold up earlier.”

“What’s wrong, I thought you liked aggravating people?” Iwaizumi asked mildly. “Did he challenge you or somethin’?”

“Shut up Iwa-chan. You’re one to talk always trying to aggravate me!” Oikawa snapped.

“You shut up Shittykawa!”

Makki gave them an unimpressed look but then glanced back down to the court. “No, he gave him a proposition.”

“Huh?” Matsu looked interested. He was starting to think he knew where this was heading.

“I would hardly call it that.” Oikawa muttered but they weren’t listening to him.

“Oikawa wanted a snack and I told him no but then Number 11 just popped up and bought them for him. Then he kept telling Oikawa that he was, er,” he hesitated, glancing at Iwaizumi. “That he looked like fun and that he wanted to get food with him. And his number.”

Matsu gave a low whistle.

Sure enough, Iwaizumi’s gaze darkened a bit, an eyebrow twitched. But when he spoke it was a flat “What?”

Matsu was now snickering which made Oikawa indignant. “Matsu you jerk, it’s not funny!”

“A little.” He shrugged. “Snacks in trade for a lunch date, or exchange in numbers. I’m sure you’ve had worse offers.”

Oikawa spluttered. “You make this sound so unclean!”

“So, did you exchange numbers?” Matsu smirked. He didn’t make a comment when he noticed the scowl deepen on Iwaizumi’s face.

Since he was sitting behind him Oikawa couldn’t see Iwaizumi’s face. “No, of course not.” He turned his nose up. “I have more class than that.”

“Oh, well your boyfriend just scored!” Makki pointed to the court where said boy was jumping with a fist up.

“Don’t call him that! Makki you were there for this traumatic event!” Oikawa whined.

Iwaizumi made a noise dangerously close to one of disgust, looking unimpressed. “That was a fluke.”

Matsu raised a brow but said nothing.

A fluke. It had to be a fluke. In the planetarium, in the matrix, the code, whatever. Because what were the odds in Oikawa’s life that he would run into the stupid boy again.

“Oh, yahoo, cutie!” Terushime cried out as he skidded to a stop in front of Oikawa. He was in dark jeans and a gray tank top, hair brushes backed messily. “Hi again.”

Oikawa took a moment to gather as much wit and patience as he could then gave a nod, eyes closed. “Hello.” Oikawa tried to step around Terushima, intending to act like nothing had happen.

The other boy only followed his steps. “Crazy running into you again? How have you been?” He smiled, all confidence.

Oikawa felt the back of his neck prickle in irritation. He hadn’t seen the Johzenji player since the previous tournament about a month ago. He had forgotten how abrasively confident he was. Oikawa was fine being confident, he didn’t appreciate that same confidence and pushiness being directed at himself. “I’m meeting some people so I have to be going.”

“Ah why don’t we go grab a dessert. Want to go get a crepe?”

“I haven’t eaten.” he answered flatly.

Oikawa had tried to keep walking on but Terushima followed his steps, walking next to him. “Ah, well we can exchange numbers and set up another day.”

“No thank you!” he huffed.

Terushima tilted a brow, a small pout settling. “I had hoped you had watched my game and were more willing to talk to me.”

Oikawa scoffed. “I was only watching to see who we would be up against.”

“So, you did watch it!” he smirked.

The second year blinked then scowled. “Not for the reason you’re thinking!”

Terushima laughed, obviously pleased. “It was a fun game, right? I had fun playing it, but it was also my first tournament.”

“Fun, is that all you think about?” Oikawa sighed.

“Well isn’t that why you play, why you win?” Terushima drawled, fixing him with a knowing gaze. “So you can keep having fun.”

Oikawa almost stopped walking. He couldn’t say he was wrong, after all that’s why he played. That’s why he kept practicing so hard and why he loved his teammates so much. Because for him, volleyball was fun.

“Ha! You’re think about it right.” Terushima put his hands behind his head, pleased. “It is fun for you.”

“Well of course it is.” Oikawa sighed but his tone now lacked heat.

“What did you think of the game?”

Oikawa gave him a pained look as he continued to walk with him. Holding an air of uncaring with a wave of his hand he replied. “You guys were good but some of you seem to lack discipline. You were getting creative with your hits but lack cohesiveness. It’s almost like you guys don’t practice together.”

“Well not really? Not in typical fashion.” He shrugged gazing up at the sign on a shop.

“Huh?”

“We do drills but they get boring so we like to play each other a lot. Especially two on two.”

“All the time, why would you waste that time pla-“ he caught himself then thought about it. “Playing.”

“It’s fun and it forces us to really think on our toes! We’re adaptive.” he grinned. “Not to mention you really get more one on one time with each player. We start figuring ourselves out more.”

“Yeah not to mention the stamina. Do you play full court?” Oikawa was now thinking of the pros and cons. He thought about how it was difficult just playing four on four, now two on two? 

They walked the next block talking back and forth about each other’s practices. It wasn’t a bad conversation. Oikawa always liked talking in depth about volleyball and for his arrogant, almost airheaded, first impression Terushima did know volleyball. He knew the rules and how to push the boundaries, using more kicks and practicing all positions so if need be each player could play each position.

At the corner of the next block Oikawa turned the corner and still Terushima followed. Oikawa supposed he should applaud dedication. The conversation came back to their scrimmages.

“But you still lack cohesiveness. It probably is best for learning to act fast and to build up stamina but you have no coordination and it leads to mistakes. Unnecessary one’s you could avoid.” Oikawa said firmly.

“But _only_ practicing with drills.” His eyes drooped and he stuck out his tongue. “That sound boring though.”

“But our games are anything but boring.” He smirked.

Terushima blinked then laughed. “Well you got me there. Your team works together well and always seems to be having fun.” Then he leaned closer. “You always seem fun.”

Oikawa looked unimpressed. He was relieved to know that the heat behind the flirtation had dwindled. In their last meeting he had been much more forward in his intent. With this conversation it seemed lighter and more playful. 

Still. 

“And we can have fun.” He hinted further.

It was annoying.

“We were having a nice conversation!” Oikawa cried out and pushed him by the shoulder with both hands. “Don’t ruin it now!”

“Ah, but it’s fun how you get mad!” he laughed. It was definitely a nice smile when it wasn’t so pushy.

“The answer is still no.” Oikawa sighed. But internally he was more relieved by the more easygoing nature. “You can go find someone else to play with.”

“But I like playing with you,” he smiled then leaned in closer again “you’re _sooo_ pretty.”

Oikawa smirked and coolly looked down his nose. “I’m aware.”

“Knew you were a heartbreaker.” Terushima shook his head as he threw an arm over his shoulders. “C’mon we can take a stroll through the park. Some ice cream. Anything else sweet.” He winked.

Oikawa rolled his eyes then gave a fake yawn. “That’s the best line you’ve got? Sweets?”

“I love them.” He dropped his arm so it was more around his back. “And you seem so sweet, I can’t help myself.”

Before Oikawa could hurl a voice came from their right. “Oh, and who’s this?”

Terushima blinked in surprise but Oikawa immediately recognized it. He turned to the side with a big smile. “Oh Matsu! Always so great in your timings!”

Matsu raised a brow and took a step closer. He had been coming from the other side of the block and happened to arrive to the corner at the same time as them. He briefly remembered that this was the boy Makki and Oikawa had run into at their previous tournament. He took another step closer and crossed his arms.

Oikawa could kiss Matsu for the glare he had fixed on Terushima. He must have been practicing with Iwa-chan. But of course, Terushima seemed almost unbothered. He raised a brow then shrugged. “I guess this is your lunch date?”

Oikawa stuck out his tongue and latched onto Matsu’s arm. “Bye bye!” and pulled his friend to walk across the street.

“Make sure to give me your number next time!” Terushima called.

“Hold your breath!”

As they made their way down the last block Oikawa sighed leaning onto his taller friend. “Thank you for showing up! Ugh!”

Matsu smirked glancing over his shoulder. “Well he seems very taken by you.”

“It’s a curse I bear.” He sighed squeezing Matsu’s arm tighter.

Matsu only shook his head; he was just happy it wasn’t a more serious situation. “I think it would have been better if Iwaizumi was here. Much more dramatic.”

“Why, so he could talk crap about me?” Oikawa pouted, head ducked down. “Iwa-chan is so mean to me.”

Matsu rolled his eyes. “You guys just both suck.”

“Matsu not you too!”

“Oi Shittykawa!”

They both jumped at the bark. Up ahead Iwaizumi had his arms crossed, brows furrowed. Makki was waving from over his shoulders. 

“We’ve been waiting for your crappy ass!”

“Me?! Matsu’s late too!” Oikawa cried out indignantly, pushing a finger into Matsu’s cheek.

“No doubt because you made him late!” The thicker boy huffed.

“So rude, that’s not true. Tell them Matsu!”

Matsu put a hand on his hip. “Oikawa was dragging some extra weight. The Johzenji guy found him and was walking with him.”

“Oh the undercut dude?” Makki grinned as he leaned in. “Must be fate!”

“Don’t curse me Makki!’ Oikawa cried out.

“He really sucks at pick uplines.” Matsu put in, unhelpfully. “He thought he could call Oikawa sweet.” 

“Eh, more like a poisonous.” Makki shook his head. “If only he knew.”

“Did I only get called out here to be insulted?” Oikawa grabbed onto Matsu’s arm tighter, shaking It back and forth. “You’re supposed to be my lunch date, is this how you treat them?!”

“I want a divorce.” Matsu deadpanned.

“We’re not even married, I said lunch date! And how rude!”

“Lunch date?” Makki asked as he held the door of the restaurant open.

Oikawa began recounting to him what had happened as Matsu stayed a step back with Iwaizumi. He glanced down at his scowling friend. “You’ve gotten quiet.”

“I hate that asshole.” He seethed. Iwaizumi hardly knew where the heated anger came from, he only knew it was there and who it was directed at. “What did he do?”

“Relax, it’s not like he dragged Oikawa to an alley to have his wicked way with him.” Matsu waved off. “He was just very flirty and had an arm around him.”

“He what?!”

“Sshh.” Matsu sighed as some of the guests turned around. “It’s nothing Oikawa couldn’t handle either.”

They walked up to the table Maki and Oikawa had taken. Oikawa frowned at them with genuine concern. “Iwa-chan why are you yelling?”

“Shut up and decide what you want to eat!”

Oikawa bristled and turned away, obviously miffed. “Well someone is exceptionally foul today.”

Maki sighed and dropped his head into the crook of his arm. He groaned something that suspiciously sounded like. “Please just kiss.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they ran into each other was during the Spring Tournament. Aoba and Johzenji were each other’s second match on the second day of the tournament. Immediately during warm ups Terushima lasered in on Oikawa and began trying to keep up a chatter. The setter in blue for the most part ignored him, focusing on the game and his own team.

Oikawa, ever the best at reading social interactions, had already noticed the chatter and flirtations were less heated. He was sure Terushima was over his infatuation, if it could even be called that, and was mostly speaking to him out of teasing.

He accepted the banter because it was preferable to the original implications. While Oikawa was not picky on gender, he had a certain taste in people and Terushima was just enough of what he _didn’t_ like. Maybe because it was too much of himself. Oikawa understood flirting at opportunity and he did that with others harmlessly but he would not be the target of it. That was not what he needed or wanted.

For the most part Oikawa shrugged it off or gave a pained expression. What he didn’t notice was his best friend becoming more and more heated. Oikawa saw the tension and aggression in his spikes but he shrugged it off to Iwaizumi trying to keep his energy up after their first game.

Makki and Matsu knew better.

“I don’t know, I think Oikawa gave him a smile with that last line.” Makki said loudly to Matsu, though they were both turned to Iwaizumi’s back.

“I know. 500 yen says he gets Oikawa’s number this time around.” Matsu said just as loudly.

They chuckled as Iwaizumi hunched his shoulders, hands tightened into fists at his side. For his next spike the ball nearly bounced up to the bleachers.

“Oh, Iwa-chan impressive swing.” Oikawa called out. “There must be someone really pretty nearby that you want to get their attention.” 

Iwaizumi turned to his setter, eyes glaring under the furrow of his brow. “Shut. Up. Shittykawa.”

Oikawa momentarily stiffened then pouted. “Iwa-chan you jerk. I haven’t even done anything yet for you to talk to me like that!”

“I said shut up!”

Maki and Matsu only laughed harder as their Captain gave a pained groan.

Finally, it came time for the game. They went to their positions with Aoba serving first. From across the net the undercut boy gave a “Psst.”

Oikawa glanced at him from the corner of his eye.

“By the way did I show you?” Terushima stuck out his tongue. The lights of the gym causing a sharp glare over the small ball of metal.

Oikawa blinked then turned to face him. “Huh? Is that-“

“Yup.” The other boy winked then grinned. “Just got it two weeks ago!”

Oikawa mentally sighed. This boy was a different type of wild. He had a mischievous bad boy streak with a childlike fascination. Oikawa gave him a faux sweet smile. “If you talk so much you’ll bite your own tongue, what a shame.”

Meanwhile on the side Makki called. “Oh, that is so cool!” Matsu was snickering behind his hand at Iwaizumi who was staring in disbelief, a vein becoming more evident on his forehead.

Oikawa started the game calmly, watching. He knew about Johzenji’s play style based on what Terushima had talked about. Making them run out of stamina wasn’t going to work, it would be best to keep this at two sets. He also knew not to underestimate their play style; they had made it this far for a reason. Oikawa knew his team was going to have to use tactic plays and distractions to win as efficiently as possible. He would be using everyone, making sure to use the whole court and play the softs spots; Johzenji had no set cohesiveness. Serves would have to be towards the middle or far enough front where they would fumble for it.

 _At least that had been the plan._

Except one of his spikers was being uncharacteristically hot headed today. Oikawa glared balefully at his childhood friend who looked much too tense so early into a match. And way too angry.

At first, they had been playing fine. 

They were tied at 12 with Johzenji. Oikawa was sure they were going to get the point because the ball had gone too far back, so it would make sense for it to be passed over as a chance ball. Terushima ran for it and swung his whole body. Oikawa saw the moment his eyes connected with a spot behind him. But before he could make sense of it Terushima swung his arm powerfully and spiked the ball back to Aoba’s side, slamming the ball onto the court perfectly.

Oikawa’s eyes widened in bewilder. Because what was that?! 

The gold team cheered, now up a point. Aoba seemed still in shock.

“Dang from the back line.” Matsu gave a whistle.

Maki nodded then looked at his friends on the court. He could see Oikawa looking mildly impressed but eyes calculating. Iwaizumi turned away as though unimpressed, with a low “tch”.

Still, Aoba took the first set. While they were drinking water, Maki came up to their setter. “Hey that back spike was crazy. Pretty impressive.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa admitted begrudgingly as he wiped his forehead. “It had enough power and control to be hit from back there, like a serve.”

“So, you were impressed?” Makki asked deafening, causing Oikawa to wince. “Your boyfriend is softening you up!”

Oikawa looked at him confused. “Why are you so loud? And don’t say that, it makes me feel so impure!” he shook his hands as if to shake the feeling off. 

He didn’t notice that Matsu and Iwaizumi were right by them and at hearing Makki the spiky haired spiker had stiffened. Matsu raised a brow as water squirted out of Iwaizumi’s bottle that was locked in his death grip. “You’re going to make a mess.”

As they were changing court sides Terushima stopped Oikawa. “Hey, so you didn’t tell me what you thought of my piercing.”

Oikawa gave him a look of disbelief but he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised Terushima would try to talk about it at that moment. Oikawa gave an unimpressed shrug. “I suppose you got it because it was ‘fun’.”

He nodded. Then he fixed Oikawa with a hooded gaze. “You really should give me your number. Then we can meet up and I can show you how much fun it is.”

Oikawa’s brow twitched with annoyance. “No thanks. I literally would rather do anything else.”

“C’mon, I promise it be worth your while.” He grinned, already dropping the faux sultry look for a more boyish one.

Oikawa leaned in slightly. “Beat us, and I guarantee it will be something.”

His eyes brightened as Oikawa turned and walked away. But before he could bask in it Terushima felt a wave of negative energy to his side. He turned and saw one of Aoba’s spikers giving him an impressive glare, fist balled up. Terushima blinked then gave him a wave before walking back to his team. _Alright._ He smiled to himself, _Game on._

Oikawa noticed the break did not improve Iwaizumi’s mood. As they played Oikawa could feel his heated presence, continuously asking for the ball. Nearly demanding that Oikawa continue to send it his way. But Oikawa tried to refrain from sending him too many. It made them too predictable and Iwaizumi wasn’t even the ace. 

Also, he was beginning to lose control and precision. Oikawa’s eyes followed the hits Iwaizumi would spike and they would get too close to the lines or were nearly received. He frowned but choose not to say anything.

Oikawa did a dump. It gained them a point yet Iwaizumi had the _audacity_ to grunt unimpressed and stalk away instead of high fiving him or complimenting him. As he should have. Oikawa was miffed by the dismissive behavior but still left it alone, again. 

In the next play Oikawa set to their captain and the play ended with another point. But evidently that didn’t matter to the spiker. Peeved in being ignored again, Iwaizumi march up to Oikawa with a disgruntled. “Oi!”

Oikawa whipped towards him and coolly took in the angry set of the spiker’s shoulders and the vein threatening to burst on his forehead. Before he could say anything else Oikawa leaned forward keeping his voice low because he didn’t want to cause a scene. “Don’t ‘Oi’ me like a Neanderthal!” he hissed. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you Iwa-chan but we are in the middle of a _game_. Your spikes are becoming more reckless and yet you keep demanding the ball. Stop being a ball hog and _focus_.” Then he turned back around as if though nothing had happened, leaving Iwaizumi to close his mouth with an audible _snap_.

Iwaizumi was frozen in disbelief and a felt the rise of foolish embarrassment in his stomach. The tips of his ears redden. Maki and Matsu laughing from the sideline wasn’t helping.

Iwaizumi tried to calm himself down. He knew that if Oikawa felt the need to snap at him in a low tone it was because he was being serious. That hadn’t been their usual banter but Oikawa’s growing concern. He had to calm down, he had to focus. Game; they were making their way up to the finals. Iwaizumi had to take a deep breath and-

Through the net and from across the court he made eye contact. Terushima threw him a smug grin as though he had seen what had just happened. Then he stuck out his tongue, the piercing glinting off the light of the gym.

_What he had to do was spike the dam ball._

He waited for two plays to gain enough focus and control. In the next play he felt it, he called for the ball. Oikawa sensed him running up behind him and set for him. Perfect height, perfect spot.

Iwaizumi ran up with full momentum and intent to use full force. He knew it would be risky, it could be received easier. But he trusted his speed and power, he trusted Oikawa to pull it out of him. 

So Iwaizumi reached his full height and swung.

The ball hit the spot he had aimed for. It landed right in front of the other team’s smug wing spiker with a crack, just half a foot in front of his feet. It hit the court thunderously then bounced back up and hit his middle with a sharp _oof._

With a heavy _thud_ Terushima fell to the side clutching his middle as the ball finished bouncing off to the side with its extra momentum. The whistle was immediately blown and Iwaizumi looked with balking horror realizing what he had done.

It was only heightened when he saw Oikawa turning to him slowly. He had a frustrated pained expression as he stuttered. “I-wa-chan!” stress points appearing on his face. Oikawa’s fingers were twitching, out of a sense of confusion or in hopes to wringing his childhood friend’s neck, Iwaizumi wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to know.

Their captain and coach were not pleased. After many apologies the referee called for an extra time out to check on the severity.

Matsu and Maki, those assholes, could barely hold in their snickering and avoided talking to Iwaizumi in fear that they would burst loudly into rude laughter. Their coach had already sent them a death glare and it was enough to quiet them down to a titter.

“That couldn’t possibly have been on purpose, right?” Yahaba asked with a skeptical expression. “I wouldn’t expect something so childish from Iwaizumi-san.”

Matsu shrugged at their first year. “But did you see his face?”

“Did you see Oikawa’s? I thought he was going to-“

“Ah-hum.” Came the low cough behind them. The two froze, Yahaba turned on his heels and whistled as he walked off. Deceptively soft hands came forward and landed heavily on their shoulders. “Matsu-chan, Maki-chan.” Came the sickly cheerful voice.

They stiffened, recognizing the growing icy presence behind them. When Oikawa was like this, when he felt Iwaizumi was under threat even if it was by his own hand, Oikawa was at his scariest.

Perfectly messy brown hair (which really wasn’t fair because they had had a previous game and were more than halfway into their second game) peeked over their shoulders. Under it, sharp brown eyes were hooded with faux charm. In a low voice he asked “Why is our beloved Iwa-chan so so angry?” The grip on their shoulder slowly tightened.

Finally, the game began again. Terushima had come back on and the game went on with mostly no other injury. Surprisingly Terushima had calmed down as well. Even Iwaizumi’s coach and captain had mostly waved it off as an accident, bad hit, bad position. After the time out Oikawa was unexpectedly quiet and didn’t make any comment, playing the game with the same immaculate ease he always had. Overall, Iwaizumi thought he got off way too easy. He was waiting for the other shoe to drop but he supposed it could wait till after the game. 

Aoba won the second set as well. They would be moving on to play their fated rival the next day.

As they packed up to leave Iwaizumi shifted uneasily. Before they left, he went up to the other team since Terushima was a little off to the side. He rubbed the back of his neck then straightened and walked over. “Hey. I just wanted to-“

Before he could apologize Terushima smiled and threw an arm over his shoulder. “Hey don’t worry about it man! That was a crazy strong spike!”

Iwaizumi stiffened but nodded. ‘Yeah, but it was a little over board. I hope you’re not too hurt.”

He shrugged, looking completely unbothered. “Hurts like hell but I’m sure it’s going to leave an impressive bruise. Not many can say they were able to be hit by one of the strongest spikers in our prefecture!”

Iwaizumi blinked in surprised, unsure what to say.

“Also, if you guys were dating you could have just told me.” Terushima gave him a knowing look, far too amused. “Sucks, but understandable.”

Iwaizumi shrugged off his arm. “I don’t know what you mean.” He tried to ignore the flush feeling at the tips of his ears.

Terushima glanced behind them then smiled. “Don’t you?” then he turned fully around. Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed that Oikawa had walked over, face unnervingly blank. Terushima waved at Oikawa, eyes hooded. “Hey cutie, that was some crazy hit.”

Oikawa looked him over dismissively. “You seem fine, you played the rest of the set.”

“Yeah it’ll probably leave a crazy bruise by tomorrow.” He lifted his jersey showing the blotchy red and spotted blue bruise that was painted over washboard abs, not so subtly flexing them. He gave Oikawa a wink. “Give me your number and you can see how it turns out tomorrow.”

Iwaizumi immediately felt the flames curling in his chest again, hand already up twitching in tension. “Like hell.”

Oikawa gave Terushima an unimpressed look but at Iwaizumi’s growling tone he looked at his friend’s face in disbelief. Shaking his head, he made a cutting motion with both hands in the air. “Alright, alright, enough.” Then he forcibly grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulders and turned him around. “We’re going, you lost so you will not be getting my number, now or ever. And Iwa-chan we need to talk about your etiquette.” He began pushing him away towards their own team.

Terushima merely waved. “Next time!” then he shook his head. Hopefully after that they would get together. Some people were so oblivious.

Oikawa continued to push Iwaizumi along muttering to himself about childish idiocy as Iwaizumi still gnashed his teeth, fist shaking in frustration. He didn’t stop till he realized Oikawa wasn’t leading him to the bus but they ended up near an empty part of the lobby. He was bodily pushed into a smaller hall, more like a side room, that had the entrance to a store room.

Iwaizumi huffed and fixed his jacket, glancing at his setter that was blocking the entrance. Oikawa was looking him over, eyes calculating with an unnerving precision. Iwaizumi was familiar with the look, but he wasn’t familiar with being under its scrutiny. He didn’t like it; it felt like he was getting his layers peeled back and he would be left bare.

Right, other shoe. Dropped.

“What Shittykawa?” He tried to derail the upcoming discussion but even the name sounded too weak and forced in his own ears.

Oikawa took another moment, then sighed shaking his head. “Is there anything you want to say before I start talking?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” He crossed his arms.

“Last chance.”

“Seriously. We don’t have time for this, we have to-“ he tried to push past him but Oikawa merely put a hand up. He held it flat over Iwaizumi’s chest, a heavy presence. Oikawa wasn‘t even putting any force behind it, only having to place his hand on Iwaizumi’s chest to effectively stop his movement. Oikawa leaned closer and said in a low voice. “Iwa-chan. I know you and more importantly I know how you play.” His eyes giving a sharp and knowing shimmer. “That spike was on purpose.”

Iwaizumi could only grit his teeth, trying to look away. He felt his face aflame but he was helpless to Oikawa, always was. He couldn’t even put together a concept for an excuse. He could only let himself burn under the gaze.

Oikawa now added force to his hand, pushing Iwaizumi till his back was on the wall. 

“Now the only question is: why? What could possibly have possessed you to do something so childish. And in the _middle of a game?!_ ”

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw tighter so to not snort into his face. Because did he really have to ask? What else could break Iwaizumi down to his most childish form but his childhood best friend? Who else could draw out the best and worst parts of him other than the person he fixated the deepest of his affection for? Who else could make Iwaizumi so ravenous for attention? It always came down to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan.” He whispered huskily, his hair tickling Iwaizumi’s forehead. Iwaizumi was unable to repress the shiver as his nickname tickled his ear. “I need you to tell me. I need you to tell me I’m right so I know where we’re headed. If this is right.” He paused, then frowned a bit. “Unless I’m entirely wrong.”

He leaned back but before he could fully step away Iwaizumi shot out his hands, gripping Oikawa’s upper arms to keep him from moving even half a centimeter away from him. “Don’t. I-you.” He grunted feeling both incredibly frustrated and relieved because, goddammit, only Oikawa could make his insides complicated while bring it them to its simplest form, knowing how to make any play or shift seamless. He leaned his head down on his shoulder in resignation. “You’re right. You’re always right.”

Oikawa blinked in surprise but then felt the unfurl of affection and warmth in his chest. He could have collapsed in relief, might have and didn’t even notice because Iwaizumi still held him in a vice grip. “Hmm?”

Iwaizumi didn’t need to look up to know he would be wearing a much too smug and amused expression. But he did, glaring at him with a mix of disdain and helplessness.

Oikawa met his eyes and dropped his smug face with a sigh. Sweet brown eyes bright and, possibly more importantly, knowing. No other words had to be exchanged, years of practice and wordless communication left them both knowing. “Iwa-chan but why? It was a bit excessive.”

“I was excessive? Did you miss all the stuff he had been saying?!” Iwaizumi scowled. He pushed forward, turning them so Oikawa was now against the wall. “He’s been practically undressing you with his eyes. And the stuff he says?!”

Oikawa blinked in surprise at the change in position, feeling a light flush on the top of his cheeks. “It wasn’t true.”

“Please.” He growled.

“Okay maybe a month ago, sure. But everything after that was just banter.” He crook one of his immaculate brows. “And do you think I would seriously fall for the stuff he was saying?”

“It seemed like it!”

“Iwa-chan!” he clicked his tongue, pushing his hands up to curl around his biceps.

Iwaizumi pouted. “Okay no. But still.” He leaned in closer, voice lower with admittance. “I couldn’t risk it.”

Oikawa shook his head as he placed it on Iwaizumi’s shoulders. “I would never. Too arrogant and crass.” He placed a soft kiss under Iwaizumi’s jaw. “Not enough grouchy. Not enough mean.” _Not enough stability, not enough caring._ Another light kiss under his ear. “Not enough Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi could feel his face burning but he tightened his grasp on the other. “I di-didn’t know that.”

Oikawa couldn’t help but adore the uncharacteristic stammering. “Well now you do know. Iwa-chan,” he said firmly, fixing his brown eyes on Iwaizumi’s dark green. “There’s no one I would actually want by my side but the best. I want you by my side.”

Iwaizumi felt a heaviness in his chest disappear, he hadn’t even realized it was there. But he felt the heavy weight gone and a silent _click_ , like a puzzle piece falling into place. He nodded back, eyes narrowed. “You better mean that Tooru. ‘Cause I’m not going anywhere. I don’t think I can go anywhere else.”

He smiled sweetly and, more importantly, genuinely. “Always Hajime!” They stayed staring at each other for another moment before Oikawa sighed, eyes drooping in bemusement. “This would be the part when you kiss me Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi immediately flushed. “I was getting there!”

“Yay, you got him wrapped in your strong arms and everything!”

“Just kiss already!”

The two childhood friends froze and in unison turned around. Sure enough Matsu and Makki were grinning from the entrance. Makki was holding his hands up as though he were recording while Matsu made a cutting motion. “Now action!”

“Yo-you guys!” Oikawa growled with a facepalm, eyebrows dropped into a pained heavy frown.

Iwaizumi charged. “God dammit shut up you two!”

Makki dodged the swipe but Matsu wasn’t so lucky. He tried to pull away but ended up in a headlock as Iwaizumi yelled and rubbed his fist in his head.

Makki laughed as Oikawa came up next to him. “Sorry for interrupting but coach sent us to look for you two. We couldn’t resist.”

“Learn to read the room.” Oikawa pouted, arms crossed.

“I’ll get you a whole box of those peach energy bars you like to make up for it.” Makki bumped his shoulder as they started walking. He glanced at Iwaizumi who was now being pushed by Matsu towards the exit then back at Oikawa. “Congrats, I’m happy for you two.”

Oikawa gave a smile just shy of a smirk. “Thanks, it’s about time. I thought I was going to have white hairs by the time Iwa-chan confessed. Or I was going to have to perform some elaborate display.”

“Ah, it would have been amazing, sad we missed it.” They chuckled together. “But no need to worry, now. You guys have plenty of time.”

Oikawa’s smile softened as he made eye contact with Iwaizumi. “Yeah, I guess we do now.” Relishing the excitement bubbling up with the prospect of his and Iwaizumi’s new relationship he grabbed Makki’s wrist and pulled him along to catch up with the other two. “Matsu, please be careful with my boyfriend, I just got him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and wonderful comments, I'm so glad you guys liked it. Check out my other works or even drop some recs!


End file.
